Today, people often utilize computing devices (or systems) for a wide variety of purposes. Users can use their computing devices to, for example, interact with one another, access content, share content, and create content. In some cases, content items can include postings from members (users) of a social network. The postings may include text and media content items, such as images, videos, and audio. The postings may be published to the social network for consumption by others.
Under conventional approaches, a user may navigate to or be presented with various content items in a social network. Content items can be presented through associated links that can be selected by the user to access and consume the content items. The links are often accompanied by text or other information that suggests subject matter reflected by the associated content item. Further, the suggested subject matter can draw the interest of the user and thereby prompt selection of the link by the user to access the associated content item. In such situations, the user sometimes will find the content item interesting because it reflects the anticipated subject matter. Other times, the user will find the content item irrelevant because it bears little or no relation to the anticipated subject matter. When users repeatedly access items in which they have no interest, user experience suffers. In the context of a social network, frequent access to undesired content items undermines the full potential of the social network to bring the user what she desires.